


Urban Dictionary

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Enjolras, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: The only constant in the universe is change.





	Urban Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have something like this in Hit Me With Your Best Shot, and it was my favorite part, but it distracted from the plot, so I reconstructed it into a standalone.
> 
> The linguistics nerd inside me had so much fun with this!

"Why do spiders have an eye for every leg?" Enjolras asked. "QTNA."

Combeferre spit out his coffee, narrowly missing the edge of his book, then turned to share a look with Jehan. "What did you just say?"

"Q-T-N-A," Enjolras said. "It means _'questions that need answers'_. You say it after you ask a question if you're urgently curious. Like you really, really, desperately want to know, but there's no consequences if you don't find out.  
"Eponine said I need to get up-to-date with the current dialect if I ever want to reach my target audience, so Courfeyrac told me to look at this website every day and look up new words or phrases and memorize their meanings and context and that would help."

"Is that exactly what they said?" Jehan asked, smiling.

Enjolras shook his head. "No, Eponine said _'if you wanted people to listen to you, you have got to start talking like a real boy'_ , and Courfeyrac said," he slouched and gave off a passable Courf impression, " _'Urban Dictionary is the shit, bro!'_ but the context was clear."

Jehan laughed and set down their mug of tea. "Come here," they called, making grabby hands.

Enjolras grinned and happily snuggled between his two favorite people, wiggling as he got comfortable, head on Jehan's shoulder and feet in Combeferre's lap.

Jehan ran their fingers over Enjolras' mane. "You know we love you just the way you are, right? Including how you talk?"

"I know," Enjolras said. "But my entire life I thought that the way people talk was similar to a different language, and now I've learned it is. The only constant in the universe is change, right, Ferre?"

Combeferre looked up over his glasses and nodded.

"So, if the universe and the language people are using is constantly changing, then I need to change my language to be understood, too. Just like you would change your language to... I don't know, Chinese, if you were talking to Chinese people. You wouldn't make a bunch of Chinese speakers learn French just because one French person was there, that French person would learn Chinese. It's the same principle."

Combeferre pursed his lips and put down his book, massaging Enjolras' ankles. "Does this change scare you?"

Enjolras frowned and thought for a moment. "Yes," he said, "but it's fun and it's for a good cause."

"Well," Jehan kissed the top of his head. "As long as you're having fun with it, we're happy."

Enjolras grinned. "Do you want to hear the phrase I learned today? It's about finding out who needs to be punished."

Jehan laughed.

Combeferre shook his head and picked up his book again, smiling.

"No, really," Enjolras said. "It's _'whose ass is it gonna be?'_ Jehan, stop laughing, I'm serious!"

**Author's Note:**

> I should add, I love this ship a lot more than when I first started writing it, but it's still not my #1 favorite. It's just there was only one work in the tag, and I felt like I had to fix that. Now there's eight works and seven of them are mine.
> 
> I am the Ferrejolvaire person. I never actually wanted to be the Ferrejolvaire person.
> 
> Cons are: Now that I actually like it, I can't find any content that's not mine or one (1) smutfic.


End file.
